Elevator
Overview Found throughout the city in most places of interest, buildings in particular. They are primarily used to get from one level of a building to another, though as far as gameplay goes, they serve as a temporary place of respite for the player to regather themselves after an intense chase. Oddly, when inside the elevator, the player can only move, and cannot jump or attack, but if you look closely, when you have Faith run into the door of an elevator on the inside, her hand wearing a glove will be fatter and whiter than the hand not wearing a glove. During the game, when being chased, Faith's enemies don't seem to follow her into the elevators. Each elevator is installed with a City Eye vid screen, depicting the news in text based format. Various articles are displayed, usually in the format of propaganda. Such articles seen have referenced the November Riots, "Five signs someone you know might be a runner:", "The newest threat to children: RUNNING", "Avian Flu. Here to stay?" and several other political and commercial references, even going as far as to warn citizens of what they listen to on the radio. There has only been one unsolicited message on the City Eye viewscreens, located in every elevator inside Robert Pope's office building, voicing a claim that the current, dystopian, state of the city is wrong and that change must be exacted for the moral benefit of the populace. In two situations (during Chapters 4 and 9), you must climb out of an elevator via the escape hatch on the ceiling. As the escape hatch isn't one that falls, it is unknown how the City Protection Force don't notice the door hanging from the ceiling, or anything else indicating that it is open. Elevators are also used as a replacement to a loading screen. Some believe this is a handy way to hide loading, others believe it is frustrating and meaningless. In the iOS version of the game, elevators are faithfully included as loading screens, but only upon the beginning of a level. Another difference is that the view is a still image with a scrolling information panel, rather than a three-dimensional cube space the player can move around in the full game. Editorial Robert Pope We live in a city of millions. A safe city. A kind city. And yet, not long ago, this city lay burning in the fires of civil dissent.We´ve made great strides in these years since the November Riots. Raised public security to an admirable standard. We are comfortable in our homes, have all the information we need filtered, cataloged, purified. We have been made to believe that the past is the past, and to meditate on it too much is to invite it back into our lives. But this is wrong. We have built our memorials, shed our tears, been told to forget. We have been told, nothing is wrong now. Group November Threat to our way of life or urban myth? Is there still a November... Eighteen years later, the Riots all but forgotten. Where has the revolutionary group famously defined as "our generation´s most glorified terrorists" gone? The history is unclear. Category:Gameplay